


Stiles' First Day.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: Stark 'N Stilinski [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domesticated Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Intern Stiles, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is bored, Tony Being Tony, Tony adopts Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Stiles Stilinski + a Boring internship - adderall X Stark Industries = A Whole lot of the Birdy song and a proud mama bear Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' First Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm on FIREEEE  
> ....  
> It's Easter and I am getting NO sleep...  
> And they say Creativity is highest when you sleep less.  
> This might become a series.... Not sure yet but I'm leaning defiantly to yes.  
> {SCREW A*LEVELS. WHO NEEDS UNI. Not ME!! *nervous laughter*}

"Wait how did you do it?" Pepper Potts stood before Stiles, hand on her hip and amber hair perfect. She must have taken the same course as Lydia.

"Do what?" Stiles replied, feigning innocence the best he could, which wasn't very good.

"Hack into Jarvis and change all the elevator music to the birdy song?" Tony Stark appeared to the side of Pepper, popping a raspberry into his mouth. "Kudos by the way kid, excellent work. Probably would have gone for Barbie Girl if I was you though, but prompts for next time."

"Next time?" Pepper exclaimed, both hands flying to her hips.

"So, what's your name? I'm not good with faces." 

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles replied.

"Tell me this, stiles Stilinski, did your parents hate you?"

"My real first name is a mouthful of polish I can't pronounce on a good day, so I go by Stiles." Stiles explained.

"Fair enough, so Stiles not your real name Stilinski, I would like to offer you a internship or job whatever, at Stark Industries. Whatcha say kiddo?" Tony leant on a table and offered Pepper a blueberry. 

"Oh my god, really?" 

"No kid, we're firing you. Yes dumbass. Jarvis get someone to get this guy a badge, or a card or a pin, I don't know what do we do around here."

"We take eye scans and thumb prints, sir. Plus voice recognition."

"Yeah well that."

"Tony can I have a word?" Pepper asked, escorting Tony aside.

"Sure thing."

"Why are we hiring this guy he just cracked open your pride and joy."

"Jarvis isn't my pride and joy, Dum-E is my pride and joy."

"I am wounded, sir." 

"You're not answering me." Pepper snapped Tony's attention back to her. 

"If this kid can crack it open, think of what he could do with a vendetta or in the hands of a competitor. He's better off here where I can keep an eye on him."

"You don't know how to change the elevator music do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Tony."

"Stiles, come lets get you all decked out with awesome stuff. Pepper dinner 8?"

"What am I going to do with him Jarvis?"

"He has a list, ma'am."

Tony winked from the elevator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Tasha, take the boy, I have to pee." Stiles was pushed in the direction of a redhead, that could only be Natasha Romanov, Black Widow.

"If you could follow me." Stiles followed her into a silver corridor, he opened his mouth to speak. "If you're going to make any comment about my leaked alias or the stuff that I did. Hold your tongue."

"I was just going to say that you're pretty." There was a thud from behind him and Stiles turned to see Clint Barton behind him. "Is he you're boyfriend?"

"Sort of." She sent a sort of smile over to him. Stiles felt their relationship must have run on lots of sort ofs.

"Well, he is pretty too." Stiles nodded and began following Natasha back down the corridor.

He made sure Tasha and the kid where out of sight, before flushing beet root red.

Tony has the CCTV footage to prove it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Stiles was sat in the canteen, well it was a canteen but at the same time a 5 star restaurant. Tony stark didn't do things by half. He was tucking into his complimentary  Steak Mignon when Pepper Potts slid into the boots opposite.

"Tell me about yourself Stiles." She smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Beacon Hills, California."

"Nice, have you got a girl back home?"

"No but I have a boyfriend in New York." Stiles slid out his phone and loaded his home screen. It showed him a man a few years older than him scowling as Stiles pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, one eye open and checking the camera.

"What's his name?"

"Derek."

"You two make a lovely couple."

"I keep telling him that."

"How long have you been together?" 

"We met when I was in high school, we got together when I was seventeen and I'm twenty two, so almost five years." Stiles thumb stroked the image of Derek's face. Stiles always left out the most important part. They, Derek and him, are mates. No matter what they did or didn't do, Derek and he would always end up together. That little bit he left out when he spoke to people, even the spiteful housewives who told him it was just a phase as they drooled over his boyfriend. Derek always showed them, though, wrapping his arm around Stiles waist and pressing his lips to Stiles neck. It was so domesticated. Stiles loved it. 

"That's lovely." Pepper smiled. "You should bring him into work one day, I'm sure he'd fit right in."

"I think he'd get on well with Thor." Stiles smirked, a little befuzzled on how talking about a norse God wandering around work had became normal. But Who was he to talk, his werewolf boyfriend and pack had followed him to New York, because they couldn't deal without one week of his cooking. 

"So you've met Thor?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, I helped when he was threatening the toaster, to surrender his breakfast. Normally Jane's there, but I'd just passed her in forensics. So I thought I'd step in. Called me puny, but still." Stiles laughed into his root beer. "Who gets called puny by a norse God on a regular basis?!" 

"You like it here?" Pepper asked, her eyes sweet.

"Love it. Me and Cap have a Blackjack game going, Tony cheats." 

"I know he does."

"WOUNDED PEPPER POTTS." Tony's voice boomed across the interpoll.

"That's what you get for bugging the kid." Pepper snapped, plucking the pin off Stiles blazer. "Go on, head home sugar. Bright and early for your first day."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles opened the door to his apartment, one hip checking the door back in place as he wiggled his sneakers off. He heard Derek's soft snores from the living room and a familiar smile bloomed onto his face. His big bad Werewolf boyfriend was sprawled across the couch, one leg hanging off the side and arm behind his head. Stiles leant over and pecked his forehead. 

"Evening." Derek yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Afternoon, actually." Stiles laughed sliding onto the sofa beside Derek. "Pepper let me go early."

"What did you do?" 

"It's their fault for leaving gaps in JARVIS!" Stiles exclaimed, as Derek looked on disbelieving.

"Stiles."

"I hacked into Jarvis and changed all the elevator music to the Birdie Song." Stiles sighed, Derek snorted.

"How much trouble did you get into?" 

"Not that much, I actually got offered a full time job." Stiles laughed, and snuggled into Derek's chest.

"Only You Stiles."

"Plus I think Tony has adopted me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
